


鹿犬 当我死后

by hdslj72bklLKUH87Y



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y/pseuds/hdslj72bklLKUH87Y
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Kudos: 3





	鹿犬 当我死后

詹姆游荡了很多年了，他自己也说不清自己为什么还在游荡，他记得自己死了，对，是死了，他看看自己能穿过墙壁的身体确信了这一点。

那一天莉莉跟着某个天使走了，他自己也该跟着一起走的，但他没有，他看着冲过来抱着自己尸体哭的泣不成声的小天狼星，默默地挣脱了天使的手，走到小天狼星身边，徒然的一次次穿过小天狼星的身体却拥抱不了他。人鬼情未了啊，Sirius，他想。

他看着哈利被送走，他跟过去看了看，佩妮家，他觉得自己的儿子接下来的几年有的受了，臭小子别让你爹失望啊。刚才还睡着的哈利突然睁开了眼睛，看向詹姆的方向，下了詹姆一跳，这大概就是小孩奇怪的第六感吧。他俯身亲了哈利一下，成功让哈利哭起来，这大概不是一个美妙的吻，詹姆想。

看着哈利的哭声引来了佩妮，他放心的升上空中，漫无目的的飘着。他看见了小天狼星，在彼得家门口。

他飘过去，站在他身边，看他愤怒的砸门，但显然，彼得已经离开了。对于彼得的背叛，詹姆已经没有那么愤怒了，毕竟自己已经死了，很多事都看淡了，他觉得自己简直像个超脱的圣人，他甚至想嘲笑愤怒的颤抖的小天狼星，“你瞧你还像个愣头青，我已经死了”。

随之而来的是没顶的悲伤，詹姆从来不知道鬼也会悲伤至此。

小天狼星停止砸门，空洞的双眼看向不知的方向，“James，你真他妈的是个混蛋。”

詹姆愣了一下，还以为小天狼星也有阴阳眼之类的奇怪技能。但布莱克先生显然只是单纯的发泄一下对亡友的不满。

小天狼星准备幻影显形到自己的单身公寓，詹姆默默地跟上。他很想像以前一样揽住他的肩。

小天狼星花了整晚研究彼得的行踪，其间砸了2个杯子，顺便毁了自己的茶几。詹姆飘在半空看着他，想劝他停下，因为没人知道彼得才是保密人，詹姆不想他被关进阿兹卡班。詹姆觉得悲伤再次席卷了自己。他无法保护自己爱的人，莉莉，哈利，小天狼星。

詹姆痛苦地蜷缩起来，他要眼看着小天狼星去冒险，自己什么也做不了，就像面对伏地魔时他保护不了妻儿，他无法忍受什么也做不了的自己。他朝小天狼星扑过去，想让他停下，让他放弃，却只是一次次地穿过他的身体。他看着小天狼星发红的眼圈，将自己的额头对上小天狼星的，突然间很想哭，果然自己做不了超脱的圣人。鬼是没有眼泪的，詹姆感觉自己被悲伤填满，却找不到倾泻的出口。我真是最弱的鬼，詹姆想。

他飘在半空，看着彼得炸掉一条街，小天狼星被抓，每个人都在咒骂小天狼星是叛徒。

小天狼星被抓进阿兹卡班，他想跟去，但是被摄魂怪发现了。这些操蛋的玩意连鬼都不放过，詹姆逃跑后咒骂。

从回忆中挣脱，詹姆看着眼前的小天狼星，他已经瘦的皮包骨头，衣衫褴褛，头发乱糟糟的，哪里还有格兰芬多一枝花的样子。他拿着魔杖指着彼得，他的身边站着卢平，远一点的地方站着哈利。詹姆看着小天狼星，感慨自己果然不是肤浅的颜控，他仍然爱他。

詹姆已经习惯了自己虚无的身体，习惯了对任何事都无能为力的自己，所以他只是静静的看着小天狼星，看着他为了哈利做的一切，看着他被冤枉，看着他流亡，看着他在藏身的石洞里刻下Prongs，看着他在阴暗的老宅里期待哈利回来过圣诞。他会坐在他旁边，絮絮叨叨一些没人能听到的话。我大概是最话唠的鬼了吧，他想。

有一天，詹姆看见小天狼星在一张羊皮纸上写着什么，他俯身，看见了遗嘱二字。

他看着他写几行不满意便团成团一扔，不多久就扔了一地的纸团。有一次他写了满满一页后却把它扔进壁炉里。删删改改，最终版本只有寥寥数语“我的一切财产由哈利继承，我永远爱他。”

写完后，小天狼星把它装进信封，用自己的印信戒指封好，寄给邓布利多。

詹姆知道，相聚的时候就要到了，他想笑又想哭。

当贝拉的咒语击中小天狼星的胸膛，詹姆看着小天狼星缓缓倒下，跌进帷幕里。他微笑着走进帷幕，看见茫然的小天狼星，狠狠给了他一个拥抱。


End file.
